


In My Heart

by wolf_girl87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Pokemon - Freeform, Song fic, christmas bash, christmas day, i keep my home in my heart, in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_girl87/pseuds/wolf_girl87
Summary: "Brock? Are you... Crying?" She seemed to hesitate as she asked her question, she had noticed the change in his mood instantly, they had been friends for years, she could easily tell when something was different, whether it was with Brock or with Ash.





	In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on ff.net. :)

**A/N** : This fic may sound familiar to a point. If you've ever heard of the song "I Keep My Home In My Heart", the chat just up to the third chorus is from that song. I've always wanted to write a fluff filled fanfiction to this song. It is definitely one of my favorite songs. The song is from the  _Christmas Bash,_ by Pokémon.

 

* * *

 

**In My Heart**

 

Stepping out onto the balcony, a breeze whipped by, ruffling the hair that hung just past her shoulders, her orange locks dancing in the wind as she shivered. Her eyes searching the balcony, landing on her a tall gentleman in a black tuxedo. She tilted her head before pressing forward, the gentleman's shoulders slumped forward as he placed his chin on palm. The young woman moved toward him, leaving the warmth of the festivities behind her, heels clicking on the ground with a soft thud in each step. As she got closer to him, she could see the expression on his face.

"Brock? What's wrong, aren't you having a good time?" The young woman called, pulling him away from his thoughts, startling him. He jumped at her words, taking a step back and looking over at her with wide eyes. He blinked a few times, processing her question. He cleared his throat, resuming his previous posture on the railing of the balcony.

"Oh. Yeah, sure Misty." He responded, his voice not convincing her. He sounded dejected as if something was missing from his life. She pressed him for more, starting in a subtle direction.

"Then come back and enjoy the party?" She came to stand next to him, to watch his expressions.

His eyes stayed focused on the setting of the sun, not looking at her to answer, the slump in his shoulder returning while answering, "I will in a second." His voice wavering for just a moment before he bit his lip in his palm.

"Brock? Are you... Crying?" She seemed to hesitate as she asked her question, she had noticed the change in his mood instantly, they had been friends for years, she could easily tell when something was different, whether it was with Brock or with Ash.

He shifted his eyes away from the sun, looking elsewhere, anywhere but her. "No, I... It's just cold out here. And I'm..."

Tilting her head to the side again for the briefest of moments, "and you're what?"

Biting his lip again, he thought about whether or not to talk about what was on his mind. Finding that it would be nice to talk about it, he decided to tell her after all. "I'm thinking 'bout Christmas back home. In Pewter City the lights are pretty, and even though I love to roam. On Christmas Eve, I make believe I'm home. I close my eyes and I see my friends, my family, the happy times that I shared with all the people who cared. I'll be so far away from them on Christmas day, and even though we may be apart, I keep my home in my heart." He closed his eyes as he spoke about his feelings, as they spilled out to her. It was relief to get it off his chest. When there was a pause after he finished, he wondered if she was still there, listening.

"I... I know how you feel Brock." She barely said, as she turned her head toward the barely visible sun, as it was setting behind the mountains, another breeze wafted by, tousling her hair. She reached up, grabbing a few strands and tucking them behind her ear, holding them in place till the breeze ceased its torment toward her locks. Brock's head whipped toward her, obviously surprised to hear she felt the same. Her heart felt heavy for a moment.

"You do?" He asked. Unable to keep the surprise at bay. His eyes wide as he watched her face contort into a brief moment of pain, then becoming lighter as she explained why.

"Sure, I love it here, but I miss Cerulean City too. I'm thinking about my sisters' back home, the bells would ring to songs we'd sing, and even though I love to roam." She pauses for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips as she used the same phrase he did. "On Christmas Eve, I make believe I'm home. I close my eyes and I see my friends, my family, the happy times that I shared with all the people who cared. I'll be so far away, from them on Christmas day. And even though, we may be apart, I keep my home in my heart."

He listened to as the words he had just said to her, came out of her mouth as well. He knew in that moment that she knew what it was like to be away from their respective families. He continued on with his confession, "when you're out on your own, you're always alone, even when somebody's there."

Misty continued his thought, as if reading his mind, a smile crept to both of their lips. "But when you know from the start, that there's a home in your heart, you can go anywhere." He joined her saying those last words. Misty's green orbs turned up toward him, as they shared a moment.

Unsure of what to do next, Brock watched her, he was happy to know his friend of years felt the same. He often wondered if Ash felt the same way, too.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a quite possibly drunk Ash stumbling out toward them. A drink in each of his hands, his feet barely able to catch up with his pace. "Oh!" Misty gasped as she watched him almost fall over after bumping into another patron of the events. "Ash, are you okay?" She inquired. He was a mess, his tux shirt was half tucked in, his neck tie was loose, the top three buttons undone of his dress shirt, his hair askew from whatever he had been doing inside. Misty looked to Brock, as they exchanged a raised brow, turning their complete attention onto the youngest person of their trio.

"Have you been drinking?" Brock asked as Ash stumbled up to them, proceeding to push the glasses into their own hands. Ash had a sheepish grin on his face, a pink hue across his cheeks, and a glaze over his eyes confirming their suspicions.

"Ye...Yes." Ash muttered out. "You...guys... Hm... What are you... Doing out here?" He asked through pauses, looking as if he was trying to right himself in front of them. Trying to act normal.

"We were talking about how we miss our families." Misty said, taking the glass from him, then setting it on the rim off the balcony after taking a sip, champagne. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Only a few drinks." He let a burp slip past him, not as if he could stop it. His eyes slid over Misty, he had noticed earlier in the evening what she was wearing, but in his drunken state, she definitely looked more alluring, more adult like. She was wearing a teal halter dress with an open back, the dress covered her chest and her ankles, she was wear black 3" heels, with a pretty blue topaz necklace that dipped down into her dress, where he assumed it was in her cleavage. He focused on that spot. When Misty realized where he was looking, a blush crept up onto her cheeks. She covered herself with one arm.

"Ash!" She grumbled out, both embarrassed and annoyed that in his drunken state he had no reserves. His eyes shot up to her hers, another sheepish grin taking its place on his face.

Misty looked away from him, turning to grab the glass, she caught Brock's eye, had he been doing the same thing? She wondered. She gripped the chilled glass in her fingers, turning back toward Ash. "I think we should get you sobered up, before..." Before she could finish her sentence, Ash pushed past her, knocking her glass into her, the liquid splashing across her dress and down her abdomen. Her anger flaring up as she heard him puke his guts up over the ledge. She gripped the glass, trying ice her temper.  _Just an accident. It was just an accident._  She cooed to herself.

Brock had his attention on the young man, heaving up chunks of food and the champagne that he'd gotten drunk off of. When he noticed that Misty wasn't by their friends' side to see if he was okay, he looked up toward her to see what had happened. He bit back a laugh, because he knew would die right then and there if he laughed out loud. Misty had closed her eyes, apparently trying to calm herself down. He knew that she had been working on controlling her temper, as she was quick to tick off. Coughing, he asked, "Misty? Are you... Okay?"

Misty opened her eyes, and slowly raised her chin to look him in the eye as she responded, "does it look like I am okay?" Her teeth gritting together. Brock saw someone in a black and white waiter attire walk toward them.

When he arrived, his attention was on Misty rather than the boy. Obviously, he'd seen what happened. "Miss, let's go get you cleaned up? Master should have some back up clothes you could wear." Brock knew it was bad when she only nodded instead of speaking.

"We'll catch up with you soon, Misty." Brock called, and she only waved in response, following the waiters lead into the house, as the young man pulled off his suit jacket and draped across her shoulders, to help cover the incident. He watched till she was out of sight, turning his attention back toward Ash. He had his right hand on his friends back, soothing him, and his chin resting in his left hand, his eyes now on the city lights in the distance. "You've gone and done it now."

 

* * *

 

 **A/N** : A cute, fluffy fanfiction. I rarely ever write these anymore. It's not meant to have a continuation. This was a one shot. Why does it end where it does? I ran out of fluff to put in. Thank you for taking the time to read this. For a more mature setting, I recommend reading one of my other fanfictions with an  _M_ rating.


End file.
